Only the Beginning
by DoDoBeDo
Summary: My Dearest Lucius,Sometimes goodbye is only the beginning. I believe I owe you the explanation I don't doubt you feel you deserve..."


The silence surrounding him was deafening as he walked around the gardens of the manor. His last night of freedom before he married her – the sister to the one person he can say he wholly loved, still loved. Always will love, but knew he could never have.

He knew he'd find her by the fountain – and he was right. There she sat in all her glorious beauty. Her black hair falling down her back, the silhouette of her face being provided by the light of the waxing moon, her eyes sparkling, full of life yet at the same time filled with grief.

"I thought I'd find you here." He murmured, joining the girl on the edge of the fountain, reaching out to gently take her soft hand in his.

She didn't look at him; she continued looking out over the gardens of the beautiful house in Wiltshire, "I often wondered why everyone preferred them... why they got the marriages – I'm the oldest and they just... overlooked me because I'm plain, nothing stuck out about me. Nothing ever will. No one wanted me. But you, you were the first person to ever see me, to hear what I wanted to say..."

"...and I wish every day we could just run away, Annie... just us. But we can't. You know that." He sighed and looked out over the gardens himself, looking up into the sky at the stars. "I will always love you, know that. If I could find a loophole in the contract my father wrote up I would – but I've looked and looked again and I can't, Annie. He wrote it on his deathbed, and your father agreed to it..."

"Don't remind me." She said bitterly, "it's all I heard about for a month. Her and father never stopped going on about it. The sun shone out of your arse and me... I had to sit there, smile and nod politely in the right places when in my head– " she paused and let out a shaky breath, "in my head I just thought that it should be me. It should be ME marrying you. I, that father should be proud of..." a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"I know." He said softly, kissing away the falling tear then cupping her face, looking her straight in the eye. "You, Annie, are the love of my life – remember that. I wish, so very much, that you could be my wife not that narcissist you have to call a sister and that every night before I go to sleep that it'll be you I'll be thinking about, and that you'll be the first person I think of when I wake the next day."

Finally, she allowed the sob she was suppressing to overcome her, "Please... please... let us just... have this one night then this has to end. 5 years of hiding has to end because you will be married and I will not be the other woman. I love you, truly I do, but I will not betray my sister. I would rather-" she paused again composing herself before continuing, "I'd rather we be mutual friends than you break a vow that you make tomorrow..."

"Allow us to have tonight then, Annie."

Final goodbyes were said, tears mingling as they became one for the last time, murmured words of love as the sun rose above them. Clothes were thrown carelessly back on, eyes unable to meet.

"Good bye, my beautiful, Andromeda Black..." He said softly, their hair blowing in the early morning wind what had surrounded them  
"Goodbye, Lucius."

One last kiss. One last moment before it was over. One last moment before his darling Annie left him forever, to become a mere memory and his sister. Slowly releasing her hand he turned his head and walked away, waiting for the tears what never came. Somehow, he felt this wasn't the end – this never would be the end. Sighing softly he walked back towards the manor; he was getting married in 6 hours.

***

**_My Dearest Lucius,  
Sometimes goodbye is only the beginning. I believe I owe you the explanation I don't doubt you feel you deserve; I didn't marry Ted for love – but for mere convenience and a mutual companionship. For he was more fond of the male persuasion; his family wouldn't have accepted it and I, in need of a scapegoat._**

I wish we could be what we were over the years at Hogwarts, but that is obviously but a mere dream and figment of the past now. You're my brother in law and I do so hope that one day you'll be able to be the wonderful father I know you would and always wanted to be. I only wish it were to our family not my sisters.

In fear of breaking my own heart I have to make this the last time we have any correspondence, as you probably know I've been disowned for marrying beneath me. For if only they knew the truth, Lucius, we would never be apart. My deepest regret is saying goodbye to you, yet as one chapter ends another always begins.

Forever Yours,  
Annie x

Putting his tumbler down on the table he picked up the photograph and inspected it closely, turning it over he gave a sad smile.

_**Nymphadora Lucine Malfoy  
August 24th 1973**_


End file.
